


A Very Good Breakfast

by WonderWafles



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon that Cayde likes to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWafles/pseuds/WonderWafles
Summary: Cayde makes breakfast for the Vanguard.





	A Very Good Breakfast

The first thing Ikora notices that morning is the cold greyness of the light as it spills into the Hall of the Vanguard, the thick sheet of the clouds tumbled over the mountains and stretching over the sky. It is early – she likes to be early, before Cayde saunters into his post and sometimes even before Zavala is there, standing like a statue as he reviews a new report.

The second thing is the smell. It smells sweet, and a bit like roasted meat and the savory scent of coffee.

So she is not as surprised as she could have been when she walks in and finds her part of the table covered in a platter, food sending a thin trail of steam into the air.

She is surprised to see Cayde, pretending to look down at the table. “Oh!” he says, lifting his head as though he had not noticed her as soon as her feet made contact with the steps outside of the hall. “Ikora, good to see you. How’d you sleep?”

“Cayde.” She inclines her head. “What is this?”

“Oh, this,” he said. “Well. I, uh, I made breakfast!” He gestured grandly to the food in front of her, as well as a similar plate in Zavala’s place.

She draws closer. On her plate is two poached eggs covered in pepper and two strips of bacon, and the coffee is black, hot, and utterly devoid of cream or sugar. On the side, a croissant and a little tub of butter.

She glances towards Zavala’s plate. Two blueberry muffins, leaning against one another, and a plate full of different kinds of fruit sliced and arranged into a strangely artistic pattern. In the middle of the fruit-spiral is a dollop of whipped cream and a cherry.

All in all, it was a far cry from the lone nutrient bar she’d eaten in her rooms that morning.

“This is… well done, Cayde,” Ikora said. She examined her books to see what Cayde had done to them, and noted that it looked almost as though someone had come up with a strict equation to ensure they would be moved as little as possible while still making room for the platter.

The heavy step of feet behind her indicated Zavala’s presence. He stopped in front of his spot, looked down, almost bewildered. “Ikora?” he asked.

“Cayde, actually,” Ikora responded, a lilt upwards in the corner of her mouth. 

Zavala looked down again. Ikora wondered if he was trying to find fault in the meal, and obviously failing to. “We have work to get done,” he said, finally.

“It’s early,” Ikora said mildly.

Zavala looked down again. “Yes,” he said. Sniffed. “Well.” And that was all the consensus Ikora supposed she was going to get.

“Glad you guys like it,” Cayde said, a little snidely, a little genuinely. He scratched the back of his neck. “Guess I’ll get to work.”

Ikora glanced at Cayde and wondered if he’d tell her where he got the ingredients for this, how long it took him to make.

On a whim, she picked up the little tea-plate with the croissant and passed it to him. He looked up at her in surprise.

“What-?” he begins.

All of a sudden, there is a blueberry muffin on the plate as well. By the time Ikora finds Zavala’s eyes they are elsewhere, and he is whistling.

Cayde’s eyes are wide, and he picks up the muffin. He seems to try and fail to say something.

He settles on, “You know this might literally kill me if I eat it, right?”

“Good morning to you too, Cayde.”

It was, she decides later, a very good breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I did to get over writer's block, and I ended up liking it! I hope it pleases!
> 
> (For added angst, consider this the morning before the Cabal attack)


End file.
